Son of Bulma
by Marbus
Summary: The story of the son of Bulma. Might not be what you expect.
1. Default Chapter

SON OF BULMA

A man stands by his machine and his mother smiling their project had final been completed it was time to test this baby out, time to meet Son Goku.

Theme tune!

He arrived at the Son's residents a single month since Freezer unsuccessful attempt of revenge on Goku's life and planet. He knocked on the door which felt strange to him. In his mind the door had always been metal.

A woman answered the door; her black hair tied in a tight bun and a frying pan in her right hand.

He opened his dry mouth and said in deep voice "is Goku there?"

"No" she said quite simply.

"He has returned from Namek am I not correct" the man asked terrifyingly

"Yes, he just off training" said the woman "you're not another one of his friends wanting to join in the training are you"

"I have never meet you husband before Mrs Son but I shall before the day is out, is he training with Krillin?" said the young man moving some his purple hair out of his eyes.

"He is with that horrible monster Piccolo and my precious Gohan" she said raising her frying pan.

"Blast I don't know any of their ki signatures!" The young man said. "Oh well, might as well get them to come to me, this should get their attention." The man took some steps back and started powering up making the smallish house that Goku built shake.

In the Mountain tops

"Chichi is in trouble!" Goku shouting to his two sparing partners.

"Mummy" Gohan trembled looking towards his dad but his dad was already gone instantly to the stop Chichi's would be attacker.

"Get away from my wife" he shouted

"Arh hello Goku, you don't know how long I've wanted to see you in the flesh" the young man said powering down.

"What do you want?" asked Goku

"Can we speak alone by the bushes." The young man said pointing towards some near by shrubbery. Goku nodded.

"Hear me out and please wait until the end to ask me questions, I am from the future twenty years to exact, Earth is very different place from what it is now, it is full of fear, hate, violence and a new enemy stronger then any you have faced before terrorises the world, my name is Soxs and I have travelled back in time to help you defeat these monsters all three of them." Said Soxs.

"You must know Trunks then?" said Goku.

"I'm afraid I do not, if he is one of the z-fighters he is dead in my time, you all died" said Soxs.

"You must know him, the Supersayin that trained with my son" said Goku.

"There hasn't been a Sayin yet alone a Supersayin alive since you died, Gohan dies two years from now with a strange heart virus which no one has a cure for." Soxs says bowing his head.

"Are you sure he dies, not me?" says Son Goku.

"Oh you die; you all die except one who should have died long ago." Soxs said angrily. "You could have beaten them too. First they where too strong for you, my father, Piccolo and Tien hit them with everything you had and they just laughed in you face. But the tables done changed after your visits to the hyperbolic time chamber, you where kicking their asses until one of them named 16 grabs you and self destructs, you both die in the explosion."

"The rest how did they do, did the training pay off?" asked Goku

"Yes and no, Piccolo took up the fight where you left off with 17. Tein and my father attacked 18, in the middle of their fight there was a blinding light that of the solar flair attack when the light subsided Tien was missing an arm" there was a pause "and a head, chopped straight off by a destructo disk."

"But that's Krillin's technique did the light make him miss his target?" asked Goku.

"Perhaps, but I don't think so until then he had very much been on the sidelines, cheering for neither side, obviously sad at your own death, he even tried to warn you of 16's inbuilt bomb Krillin knew a lot about 16, he saw him before he was activated."

"Did he try and stop 16 from being activated?" ask Goku.

"His new Girlfriend wouldn't have liked it. He is in love with one of the androids a blonde by the name of 18. That's right Krillin is the last living Z fighter, with Tien gone, my father and Piccolo didn't stand much of a chance against them, it was close in parts but as soon as my father died Piccolo was sitting duck." Explained Soxs.

"I don't believe you, Krillin would not betray us to these monsters" shouted Goku.

"Perhaps not at first, it was even his idea that everyone went to the time chamber, but when it wasn't his day he went to her, she infested his mind, and then he spent a year by himself and his love for her grew with every dam second in that place. After the fight where all of Krillin's friends died, he and 18 got married and along with 17 he now terrorises the earth every creature on earth fears them three, even those under Krillin's Protection like my mother and me."

"So he is still good at heart?" questioned Goku.

"No, I think he just likes to know that some of his race will survive, he convinced 17 and 18 that that would be a good idea." Said Soxs.

"Is Chichi and Bulma also under his protection?" said Goku.

"Yes along with Master Roshi, oolong and Paur and my best mate Bob. One day I ran away as far as I could towards the myth of a boy that never grew up, I found that myth and he trained me and then took me to the look out tower to train with Yarobi and Korin the guardian of earth, then with much persuading King Yema let me travel across to the otherside to train with your last master King Ki. I returned after completing his training to" Soxs wipes a tear out his eye "they had killed those on the lookout tower even Mr Popo's body lay there lifeless. I felt like giving up my fight, I returned home to my mother's arms and together we cried all night. We built a time machine to go back and get help to defeat the androids but no matter how hard we tried we couldn't make the machine return back, eventually we agreed that our time was lost and that I would make the one way journey back and help you defeat them in this time."

"Trunks time machine returned alright I wonder what's wrong with your's?" said Goku.

"Who is this Trunks?" said Soxs

"The son of Bulma" said Goku.

"I'm the son of Bulma!" said Soxs

Goku looked blankly "You look different from Trunks but I can see a bit of Bulma in you."

"Don't you see my father also?" said Soxs "I've only seen pictures of him but think we look quite similar."

"Not really" said Goku honestly "but maybe in Sayin armour"

"When did my dad ware Sayin armour." Soxs said confused

"When I first meet him for one" said Goku.

"No way you guys didn't even know about Sayins when you where children."

"I never knew Vegita as a child?" said Goku

"My dad is Yamcha!" said Soxs

"What happen to Vegita" said Goku surprised

"You killed him after he attacked my father, you said that you must of been wrong about him after all."

"Oh dear" said Goku "Trunks is not going to like this."

"Trunks is not going to like what dad?" said Gohan landing with Piccolo next to Soxs and Goku.

"What proof do you have" said Piccolo to Sox's


	2. Strength of a son

"I know" said Soxs pulling out a hat "Master Chiaotzu said you'll recognise this"

"That look's like Chiaotzu's hat" said Gohan. "who is this man dad?"

"Gohan I think you should see how your mother is doing" said Goku

"I can handle myself dad" said Gohan powering up.

"Do as your father says Gohan." Said Piccolo.

"But Mr Piccolo" Piccolo stared "Ok I'll go." said Gohan flying off.

"So is he stronger than Trunks?" Asked Piccolo

"Let's find out" said Goku turning Supersayin.

Soxs powered up and floated two foot in the air.

Soxs gathered energy into his hands. Goku awaited the attack.

Soxs disappeared. Goku did a backwards flips so that his was facing the opposite direction.

Soxs reappeared a meter from above Goku's head and launched his attack. Goku was pushed into the ground.

Soxs started gathering more energy. Goku blasted put of the hole and straight into Soxs midriff winding him and releasing the energy gathered, all around the two like fireworks.

Goku launched an array of attacks at Soxs. Soxs took the blows and was starting to taste blood in his mouth.

Goku got Soxs into a wrestling hold. "Ready to give up" asked Goku as Soxs struggled to break free.

"Yeah, if this doesn't work, Koken" shouted Soxs pushing Goku away as soon as the red aura surrounded him.

"Dodon ray!" shouted Soxs. Goku caught it with easy.

Soxs hit bic kick Goku in the head before disappearing again.

Goku looked up and started side stepping to the left.

Soxs reappeared and launched the tri beam cannon.

Goku was knocked on his backside.

Soxs then turned the ground where Goku had fallen into a big cube of water.

Goku tried to fly out but before he could Soxs changed it into the cube of water into ice Goku was frozen.

"Son!" shouted Piccolo.

"He'll be okay" said Soxs "his Supersayin form should provide enough to heat to melt the ice in ten twenty minutes"

"Was that instant transmission you where using in the middle of the battle?" said Piccolo.

"Sure was, you could of learnt of lot from North Kia if you had stayed there longer, but then their was that whole defeating Freezer and trying to save your race's home planet at the time." Said Soxs.

"How much do you know of us" demanded Piccolo.

"I was able to link minds with master Chiaotzu, I saw what he saw and what he saw when he linked with Tien right up until Tien's death." said Soxs flinching at the thought of Tien's death.

"You think you can help us defeat these machines." said Piccolo staring into Soxs eyes.

"16 was practically unstoppable in his will to kill Goku given the chance he'll use his bomb to kill them both. The rest we should be able to handle no problem." said Soxs staring back into Piccolos eyes.

"And of Krillin? You know Son will never let you lay a hand of him" said Piccolo.

"You think it'll bring on another transformation?" said Soxs.

"No but if Krillin is as strong as you say he will be your not going to have enough energy to defeat them both." Explained Piccolo.

"He starts of at a lower energy then the twins but after years of fighting with them he has grown to be the strongest of the three. Though he still has the needs of a human, The androids on the other hand can go on forever, they need not rest, they need no fuel, they need not gather energy to launch there attacks, in a quick fire match they'll always beat us organics and there supply of energy is unlimited always instantly at their disposal" Soxs said remembering seeing Tien seeing one of Piccolos arms being blown of before Piccolo he had even taken his turban off.

"So you want to train with all the current z fighters?" ask Piccolo.

"You consider yourself a z fighter?" asked Soxs "because you are you know more than most of the current."

There was a pause

"You want a cover story or you going to tell everyone the truth." said Piccolo.

"We my mum and me thought I would just tell everyone, do you think I shouldn't?" asked Soxs.

"They'll want to know what happened; your past will be first question." said Piccolo.

"And why I'm not this Trunks fellow right?" asked Soxs.

Goku broke free of the ice. "You got some moves there Soxs"

"Yeah I guess I do, Goku do you think I should tell everyone what happens?" said Soxs

"No, history is going to change they don't need to know what might not happen, we already know about the androids, we can just say we found you and that you don't remember anything. It's either that or I will not let you see them." said Goku.

"If that's the way it's got to be." said Soxs.

"And I don't want you seeing Bulma, Vegita, Yamcha or Krillin without me or Piccolo being there." added Goku.


	3. Linking of minds

ThanksSonicwind for reviewing :

Chapter 3. **The linking of minds.**

"Chichi I have something to tell you" said Goku as soon as he entered his house.

"You sound serious Goku." said Chichi with a smile on her face.

"I have to tell you this away from others" said Goku just a serious as before. "Gohan keep an eye on Soxs for me, if he does or says anything strange blast him"

Goku embraced Chichi and instant transmission away.

"Mr Piccolo is Soxs on our side?" said Gohan rotating his forearm he had hurt it in the early sparring match; he had foolish got in the way of a stray demon ray attack.

Piccolo smirked "He will be".

Soxs smiled he couldn't of hoped for a better reception. He thought they would never believed in time travel, this Trunks must of opened their eyes to the mechanics behind time travel, perhaps he told them how to travel back and forth, perhaps he could return home, perhaps this Trunks didn't exist, perhaps old naive Goku was messing with him, they had said Goku changed after he lost Gohan how he smiled less then Piccolo and how he randomly attacked trees, trees where everywhere.

Chichi was a white as snow Goku had told her everything between the two they never kept secrets, she stuck with him even when he died, they laughed, joked and in the time together he told her everything in so much detail she would end up remember the incidents better than Goku did. Goku would do anything for her unless it went against something else he had already promised her like protecting her always.

"You you you need to check out his story Goku, we we we got to be sure, let Chiaotzu do that mind link with him." said Chichi.

"Good thinking Chi and its good" said Goku hugging her once more and instantly returned to his home.

"Soxs, I want you to do the mind link with Chiaotzu." said Goku to purple haired man.

"Great, is Gohan and Piccolo coming with us?" said Soxs.

"No" said Chichi.

"Okay let's go" said Goku and they both instant transmission (now referred to as IT)

"Whose this we have here" said Chiaotzu opening his door.

Soxs bowed down "Master Chiaotzu I request to be in your company."

"Where's Tien" said Goku walking past Soxs.

"Off training somewhere, I'm repainting the house!" said Chiaotzu.

"I shall do it for you master Chiaotzu" said Soxs getting up grabbing the paint brush out of his hand.

"Who is this guy Goku" said Chiaotzu.

"I want you to use that mind, oh look you got a new fridge" said Goku opening the new fridge "chocolate food" Goku started to eat the chocolate.

"Paintbrush boy stop Goku from eating my lunch!" Chiaotzu said to Soxs

"Ok master, Goku move away before I blast you and that fridge to the next dimension." said Soxs raising his left hand. Goku kept eating the chocolate. Soxs blasted Goku and the fridge. Goku stood in front of the fridge and stopped the blast from destroying the precious chocolate.

"Soxs you nearly destroyed Chiaotzu's new fridge" said Goku kissing the fridge.

"Goku is there a reason that you came here?" said Chiaotzu trying to save the fridge and the food contained within it by changing the subject.

"Oh yeah I want you to mind link with Soxs" said Goku

"Goku it could be dangerous for someone who isn't psychic!" Chiaotzu warned.

"I've done it before Master Chiaotzu many times before." Soxs said holding Goku away from the fridge.

"Very well let us begin." said Chiaotzu hovering towards the quietest room in the house. "Goku this might take a while, feel free to take a snack from the fridge"

"Consider it done old friend." Goku said breaking free of Soxs grip.

The two warriors where quite different in appearance. The younger, he wasn't even born yet, Soxs was a fully grow male with purple hair that was spiky yet flowed down to the back of his neck. The older, no one was sure when he was born not even Tien , resembled a young boy and would continue to do so for at least the next twenty years as Soxs knew to well and perhaps forever remain a child, a child in body alone, Chiaotzu's hair was curly black and in the singular. Yet warriors the same, more than that they where master and student.

They sat down and crossed their legs put all ten tips of their fingers on the others head. All the light fled the room, both of the warriors generated and varied their ki's to match the others, much quicker than Chiaotzu expected this procedure took the masters of old the best part of the day yet within three minute they had synchronised their ki's and the two auras became one that surrounded and swallowed the two. The temperature in the room dropped to zero in the middle of the two warriors aura it was boiling hot. Slowly the data transfer began. Soxs allowed Chiaotzu full assess to his mind as he had done a thousand times before.

It had been an hour since Soxs and Chiaotzu linked minds and all the food in Chiaotzu's fridge had been emptied. Goku suddenly had an eerie feeling something was wrong. He ran into the room.


	4. A human's might

Sob4 thanks again Sonicwind for the review.

"Chiaotzu! What is Tien doing?" Goku shouted entering the cold room.

:ROSHI'S ISLAND.

Krillin felt a familiar ki and opened his door and walked forward five paces before jumping to the left to avoid a ki blast. He jumped again and again then proceeded to roll. 'I could have sworn I felt Tien's energy' Krillin thought before leaping into the air and striking his opponent in the throat.

Tien coughed as the air was pushed out his throat, "Sorry Tien, have you seen the guy that's was aiming at me?"

"Every time I look in the mirror" Tien said kicking Krillin in the eye.

Krillin kicked Tien in the stomach. "What on earth are you doing?" Krillin asked.

Tien responded by punching Krillin into the sand.

Krillin landed on his feet and run to the edge of the shore and jumped in see just before Tien launched an attack where he just was the cloud of sand filled smoke filled several feet of air.

Krillin remain below see level 'If he wants to fight me he'll have to fight me on my playground' Krillin had spent years training in the sea, so much so he was as agile as an amphibian.

'He's not coming out the water is he, well I'm not going in, I think I know how too get him out' thought Tien as he landed, he walked past the sleeping turtle, knocked down the door to kame house, and walked into the room where a Master Roshi was watching his exercise video's.

"Work those inner thighs!" Roshi shouted at the screen "hay Tien what are you doing?" Tien grabbed Roshi by his neck and whispered into Roshi's ear

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Tien then walked out side over the fallen door and drop Roshi on the floor "Krillin come out or the old man gets it!" shouted Tien powering up a blast at the turtle hermit's face.

Krillin leapt in the air in time to see Tien blast Roshi into the forest.

Tien joined Krillin in the air and the two began to duke it out each hit filled with more power. Krillin did a double back flip in the air.

"I've seen my death and it's about time you see yours." Tien said crunching Krillin's head between his knees.

"Tien I don't know what you are doing but it ends now" Krillin stated grabbing Tien's legs and pushing them apart and thus freeing his head.

"Hello Chiaotzu" Goku said but the eternal child didn't move. "Soxs" Goku said waving his hand in front of Soxs face. He too remained silent. "I guess they can't hear me, whilst they're in link" said Goku "so who am I talking to then, oh myself, excellent, Chichi never lets me talk to myself at home, I guess I better find out what's going on with Tien and Krillin but first I shall write a note, no what am I saying there no time for that, boy its cold in this room accept when I put my hand in front of Soxs face boy is it hot in that aura. Well I guess its time for the old instant transmission" Goku said raising his two fingers to his face.

When Goku appeared Krillin and Tien where locked in a kamehameha wave battle both had put in more enough energy to eliminate the other and both where still piling on the power.

"Goku don't stop me" Tien pleaded "Krillin has to go"

Goku put his hand on Tien's shoulder. "I will not let you kill my best friend."

"Goku, today as I was training not so far away I had my most intense vision in my life ever, it was if I was there, I felt his cutting disk attack slice right through me. Me, Piccolo and Yamcha where fighting this girl and boy, as I was about to get the girl Krillin killed me. I think, no I know the girl and boy where the androids, Krillin turns on us Goku we have to stop him" Tien explained.

"It's not a vision Tien." Goku said.

"I'm not crazy" said Tien pushing his hands forward and started putting his reserves into the attack.

'Is that Goku I see' thought Krillin 'why isn't he helping me, crap it's the black water mist again isn't it, boy Tien I can deal with but Goku he's in a different league, I just hope Piccolo and Gohan are still unaffected. Well if I going to have to knock out both of them it s going to take more than this' Krillin bent his knees and rotated his hands "Full power volley" shouted Krillin. The blue beam radius increased by about twenty times.

"See Goku, he's trying to kill me, are you going to help me or not." Said Tien struggling to keep his footing and repel the bright blue beam. Goku IT them both him and Tien back to Chiaotzu and Soxs

"Goku whose doing the mind link with Chiaotzu" Tien said hands still stretched.

"It's a long story and it's his memories you are seeing." Said Goku

"I think you should start explaining" said Tien.

'Where have they gone' Krillin thought seeing Tien and Goku disappear. He let the blast go free and started checking everywhere to see where they would reappear. Then he realised where he had let the blast go, it was heading straight for a very populace city. 'I guess it's up to me to stop it' Krillin raced the blast towards the city 'come on Krillin we got to beat this or a lot of people are going to die.' Krillin got to the city first and turned around to face it and stretched out his arms and legs to form a ki shield in a form of a giant wall, to protect the city. The blast hit the shield and Krillin and the wall where being pushed back. "I made you and I can stop you" the blast didn't listen it kept pushing until it broke though. Krillin turned his head and saw a little girl hugging her pet sheep. "I've got to save her" Krillin flew next to her and whispered "Everything is going to be alright".

Krillin put all his power into a blast then fainted. The two blasts collided and Krillin's latest attack was just able to cancel out the other, but the shock waves caused damage every window in the city's buildings large and small shattered.

Krillin awoke to three faces peering at him.

"Yamcha, Bulma, Vegita Did I do it did I save the city?" Krillin asked still laying on his back.

"Sure did K-man where did that attack come from." said Yamcha holding out his hand.

"Me and Tien's kamehameha waves" said Krillin.

"So three eyes tried to kill you off and become the greatest human fighter." Vegita said looking at Bulma's bottom as she bent over to help Krillin up. 'Damn I got to stop doing that' Vegita thought in his head.

'He better stop looking at my girl's ass or I'll tear him a new one' thought Yamcha forming a small ball of ki in his left hand.

"Goku took him away, you think we should find him, and find out why Tien's trying to kill Me." said Krillin.

"I'll find Kakarot, you guys can come if you can keep up." said Vegita blasting off into the sky.

"What an ass ay Krillin" said Yamcha, but Krillin was already in the air following Vegita. "See you back at capsule corp. Bulma." said Yamcha giving her a peak on the cheek.

"Go on if you don't hurry you'll never catch up with them" said Bulma pushing him away. Yamcha flew off into the sky.

"Tien, Krillin and Vegita are all coming here perhaps we should go." said Goku to Tien.

"Goku you know that he's going to betray us, from the thoughts I get from Chiaotzu Soxs told the truth to you. We have to stop Krillin." Tien said.

"Soxs is here to change the past, you dieing at Krillin's hands is one of the things that is going to change, okay Tien" said Goku as he reached for Tien's hand and IT to the Capsule Corp Gardens.

"What are you going to tell everyone else about Soxs?" Tien asked.

"That he sensed our high power levels and came over to see us, upon hearing of our cause he signed himself up" Goku explained.

"What about his past his parents or hometown? And the biggest one of all how come we didn't sense a power level that huge before?" said Tien.

"I hadn't thought about that yet" said Goku honestly.

"What do I tell Krillin, oh sorry I tried to kill you Krillin I thought you where someone else?" said Tien sarcastically.

"Say it's got to do with Trunks and you can't say more encase it ruins the timeline" said Goku thinking on his feet.

"Goku is that Chocolate around your mouth?"

"Damn that clown Kakarot has done his favourite magic trick again, I lost track of his and Tien's Ki" said Vegita to Krillin who was a second behind him as he stopped flying.

"I can sense them Vegita, there back at Capsule Corp." said Krillin. The two flew back to every ones favourite yellow dome.

'Where they gone now' thought Yamcha as Vegita and Krillin flew out of sight. 'I had nearly started gaining on them now I can't see them anymore. Darn that Vegita he is ruining my life.' Yamcha kept flying roughly towards Chiaotzu's house.

"So the clown's decided to stay still for a while" said Vegita as he and Krillin landed next to Tien and Goku.

"Hay Vegita" said Goku with a smile "Became a Supersayin yet?"

Vegita directed him a glare he had been practising for a week.

"Why did you go all nuts and try to kill me and Master Roshi" said Krillin powering up ready for a fight. Surprisingly everyone joined him in powering up it look like there was going to be trouble.

"Vegita, Krillin your back, and look you found Tien and Goku, Mrs Briefs said "That defiantly deserves a cookie each."

"Can I have one to" said Goku fly towards the plate of warm moist chocolate chip cookies with marshmallow in the middle.

"Sure I get another plate just for you Goku." said Mrs Briefs returning indoors.

"Kakarot this is not the time for eating one of your idiot friends has just tried to kill another one" shouted Vegita 'hmm I hope the fight starts/ends soon those Cookies smell good'

"But Vegita they've got double chocolate chips" said Goku holding the plate under the Sayin prince's face.

"Hey Goku, Vegita is right Tien has got a lot to explain." said Krillin staring at Tien's three eyes.

"Your going to kill me, if I don't stop you now" said Tien.

"Shut up Tien remember what I said." Goku said.

"He deserves to know why I'm about to kill him Goku." said Tien charging towards Krillin.

Goku started to move to get into the way of the two.

"Not so fast Kakarot" said Vegita grabbing Goku by the shirt collar.

"Let go Vegita this is not the time!" said Goku still moving towards Krillin.

"He's right Veggy" said Bulma as she helped her mother carry out a Goku sized plate.

"I've told you to stop calling me that Woman, have you no respect for the Sayin Prince!" shouted Vegita.

"How many times have I told you not to call me woman?" shout Bulma.

"Guys calm" Goku started

"Shut up!" Vegita and Bulma said at the same time. They then looked into each others eyes.

'I can't believe I'm feeling this way about that jerk.'

'I can not believe this harpy is making me feel this way'

Tien and Krillin's fists met each other and there was a spark of light. The two started pummelling each other for the second time today. Both hadn't recovered from the energy loss of there large killer moves that almost destroyed that city, thus they where restricting themselves to hand to hand combat.

"Let go of me Vegita!" Goku said but Vegita was still entranced in Bulma's eyes and his grip held strong.

Tien managed to get a hit on Krillin spine. Krillin doubled over and pulled Tien's legs from under him. Both got back up and kept hitting the other in the face.

Then both where stuck by ki blasts from out of the sky.

"Stop this nonsense now!" the man shouted.

"Yamcha!" Bulma shouted in admiration

"Yamcha" Vegita growled and let go of Goku.

Tien and Krillin both struggled to get up but they did get up and started to charge at each other.

'Crap I hit them with my best shots and they still keep coming.' Thought Yamcha, standing right where Tien and Krillin where to lock fists again. A second before they did Goku kicked both of them down in super Sayin form and they where not getting back up from that.

"Vegita I need you to do me a favour." Goku said looking at the pair of humans to make sure they where knocked out.

"Kakarot I am the prince of all Sayins I need not listen to a third class warrior"

"How about the words of a legendary Supersayin" Goku said walking up to Vegita's face.

"What is it?" said Vegita pushing into Goku.


	5. Goodbye old friend

Goodbye old friends.

"What is it?" said Vegita pushing into Goku.

"I need to sort some things out here on earth so I want you to take Krillin and go off into space. Protect him from harm or you'll have me to face." Goku said pushing Vegita back. "And don't come back until you're a Supersayin, until then your useless to me." Goku turned his back on Vegita and walked towards Tein's body.

"There will come the day when you'll bow to me Kakarot just you wait." Vegita said walking up to Krillin's limp body which he then flung over his shoulder. "Woman get me a ship a good one, with racing strips and an inbuilt gravity room and food"

"Don't think I'm going to let you get your grubby hands on my new spaceship." Bulma said.

"Bulma certain things must occur let him have the ship." Goku said "Oh and some of the bad man shirts he likes so much."

"Kakarot!"

"Well not without supervision, I coming too, knowing Vegita he'll probably end up in a meteor shower." Bulma laughed.

"Are you sure Bulma?" Yamcha said walking up to Bulma.

"Don't worry, the ship will take a week to get ready, I won't miss our date on Friday" Bulma said rubbing Yamcha's hair.

"Don't be silly dear your father has got the ship at constant standby you can all leave right now." Mrs Briefs said still holding the plate.

"Mother!" Bulma said angrily.

"Ok you'll go now" said Goku pushing Bulma towards the ship yard. "unless you want to stay?"

"I'll be back Yamcha don't you worry about me okay." Bulma said with a single tear in her eye.

"You you take care of her or I swear I'll kill you Vegita!" Yamcha said running in the opposite direction from where the group where going.

The spaceship as not too dissimilar to the one Goku travelled to Namek in. "It looks bigger than my old one" Goku said.

"Sure is son," Mr Briefs said stroking the cat on his shoulder. "Quicker too, but I wouldn't keep it max speed for more than two hours at a time the main engine gear has been know to crack."

"I'm not actually travelling with them Mr Briefs" Goku said eating a cookie.

"Who is then?" said Mr Briefs looking around he saw Vegita and Bulma.

"We are dad" said Bulma.

"If I knew it was just going to be the two of you I would have installed that scented candled maker." Mr Briefs said.

"Krillin's coming as well dad" said Bulma. 'Funny Vegita didn't make a comment about what my dad said' Bulma thought.

"Where is he?" Mr Briefs said getting out his magnifying glass out.

"He's not that short dad he just been flung over Vegita's shoulder." Bulma explain.

"Oh okay, um there should been enough food and drink to keep Goku full for a year, so there should be enough for you three for at least two years." Mr Briefs said.

"Dad Goku wants us to leave straight away. So say goodbye for me to the important people and tell Yamcha I love him." Bulma said opening the door.

Vegita growled "Kakarot when I come back and I deal with these androids expect to be humiliated in our fight" Vegita said then walked aboard the ship followed by Bulma. The door shut with a slam.

"We better move back a bit Goku" Mr Briefs said walking behind the blast screen. Goku stood next to him. The ship blasted of into the sky.

"Krillin, you stay pure." Goku said to the air.

"Is there something you not telling me Goku?" asked Mr Briefs.

"I probably totally messed up the timeline already but I think your still to close to the issue to know what is going on." Goku said with a furrowed brow.

"If you think that's for the best." Mr Briefs said "Do I have to build any more ships soon or is it okay if I do another project?"

"A back up ship could be useful" Goku said. "Just make sure you put in that cappuccino machine this time"

Both Goku and Mr Briefs laughed.

Tien woke up with a killer headache. 'I got to finish Krillin off' he thought scrambling to his feet. 'That's odd I can't seem to sense his energy did that last attack work I didn't think I was able to launch it before Goku took us both out.'

"I'll go tell Goku you've woken up then" said Mrs Briefs

"Where is he?" said Tien still in a very dizzy state.

"In the kitchen, where else would he be?" Mrs Brief smiled.

"No, not Goku, Krillin" Tien said wiping some dirt out of his wounds.

"I not sure dear" Mrs Briefs said.

"So he lives" Tien said.

"Tien good to see your awake, you should put your ill feelings for Krillin away, there is nothing you can do now to hurt him." Goku said avoiding a pot hole in what used to be a flawless carpet of grass and flowers.

"Goku I don't understand," Tien said rotating his left shoulder around to encourage circulation of blood to his shoulder injury.

"I sent him away" Goku said.

"Good thinking Goku we can leave him wherever you sent him until the androids are dealt with and then get him back that way everyone survives" Tien smiled 'Boy Goku is smarter than he looks'.

"I wasn't thinking quite like that, we'll need all the help we can get when the androids arrive, especially as I'm not going to be training that hard, for the first couple of years." Goku said "I want you to promise me you'll not hurt Krillin not now not ever."

"Goku," Tien moaned.

"Tien Shinhan, I've know you since you where chasing that pig around villages, now are you going to promise or not?" Goku said.

"I will not lay a hand on him, but if he"

"No buts!" Goku shouted "I have just sent my best friend into the far reaches of space. I will not be able to see him for a long time. We where planning many things for the next three years, but now thanks to you Tien those plans are dashed and every day I will have to worry about the safety of my friends and know I put them in harms way."

"I promise not to hurt Krillin, Goku, I'm sorry" Tien said. "Goku will you apologise to master Roshi for me a blasted him into the woods near his island.

"You tell him yourself I got need to talk to someone else right now." Goku said raising his two fingers to his forehead.

"Master Roshi, Master Roshi," Tien shouted whilst scrambling in the thicket.

"Kamehameha wave" Roshi shouted knocking a still very wore out Tien on his back side."

'It seems like all I'm going to do today is get knocked down.' Tien thought before saying "master Roshi good to see you are okay"

"Ok ok I am not okay I will have missed my the whole of this mornings exercise shows there no TV's in the woods you know!" Roshi said rather grumpily.

"Sorry I blasted you; I just needed to get Krillin's attention." Tien apologised.

"Next time use an air horn!" Roshi said.

"You want a lift back to your Island?" Tien asked.

"Ok but no funny business" Roshi said eyeing Tien.

"Okay just wait a minute for me to catch my breathe"

One minute later

"Okay perhaps a little bit longer" Tien said still laying on the forest floor.

A little bit later.

"Oww, your kamehameha's are still strong old man, old man?" craning his neck Tien saw Roshi walking off.

"Come on Tien lets go already I'm going to miss the next episode."

Elsewhere

. "So we are in agreement." said Goku.

"Yes, I will not push him to study and you'll not force him to train the world is not going to be on our son's shoulders" Chichi

"If my medicine, the tablets Trunks gave me do not work on Gohan he will indeed die in less than two years and we" Goku began to stutter "will have no son to grow and become a scholar or z fighter."

"We must make these last two years of his life count" Chichi proclaimed

"To make up for all the battles he had to fight just because I wasn't strong enough to handle the situation by myself." Goku said hitting the table.

"It's not all your fault if all your friends were just as strong as you then our baby son wouldn't have to be there." Chichi said looking over to the picture taken years ago. One with Goku Krillin Yamcha and Bulma in it Goku was the same height as Krillin and was holding the four star dragon ball like a baby.

"When he should have been hugged got hit, when normal children where getting kissed he was getting kicked, our son has the right to be a child."

"Even at the cost of all our lives"

"Piccolo!" Chichi screamed.

"Don't worry, I agree with you two."

"Do you always listen in to my conversations?" Goku asked.

"Only the important ones." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"You're not getting our son!" said Chichi.

"I was just going to tell Goku he doesn't need to worry about training with me; I have made a very painful decision. I am going to fuse with Kami" Piccolo said. "Our combined power with three years on honing should be enough to deal with the androids."

"Does that mean you are going to be the new guardian of earth?" Chichi said.

"Only if you wish to still have the dragon balls though it'll make me a while to make the new set." Piccolo said.

"Congratulations Piccolo" Goku said Hugging the Namek.

"I haven't fused yet!" shouted Piccolo.

"Oh yeah" said Goku rubbing his back of his head.

"Can you do me two favours," Piccolo said.

"Anything" Goku said.

"Wait until he tells you what it is, for all you know he could be asking for you to blow up the world for him" Chichi said.

"Kami wouldn't let Piccolo destroy the earth." Goku said.

Piccolo coughed "as I was saying tell Gohan I'm going for a while but I will back eventually, and give him this" Piccolo handed over a purple gi to Goku. With that Piccolo flew off.

On the lookout.

"I knew you were coming." Kami said as Piccolo landed behind him.

"Then you know why I'm here" Piccolo said.

"You know that you are impure fusing with you will undo the hard work done to make me pure" Kami said turning around.

Kami has a flashback of when his evil self was driven out of him and King Piccolo was destroying everything when Goku appeared and defeated him and King Piccolo then spat up an egg containing the Piccolo we know today.

"I don't like the idea both old man I hate you and before today if I could kill you without dieing myself I would have but times have changed and this fusion is necessary" Piccolo said.

"It is necessary, but not for the reasons you think, you see I have sensed a great evil buried down in this planet It suddenly appear a year ago just like Trunks and Sox did. I fear it is a greater threat than the androids." Kami said. "to explain more would be a waste of time put your hand against my chest." Piccolo complied. There was a great light then the sound of a wooden walking stick clattering on the ground and once again there was only one Namek on earth.

"and I had just gotten used to being merged with Nail." sighed the Namek.

: Extra long chapter this week. Thanks to sonicwind, the owl the lion, jimbowjones and reader 1 for reviewing.


End file.
